


the tesco fic

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Well almost, please don't let the title put you off it's safe i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: short pwp (kind of) after louis forgets some things from tesco





	the tesco fic

“Babe?” Harry asks as he pokes through the bags Louis left on the kitchen counter. “Did you get _anything_ on the list?”

“What list?”

“The list I gave you? Of all the things I needed for dinner tonight?”

Louis’ brow furrows, and then it dawns on him. He digs into the pocket of his shorts and has the decency to look guilty when his hand brushes against a piece of paper. Pulling it out, Louis attempts to subtly uncrease it against his knees. “This list?”

In retrospect, Louis should have expected this. He should have known better than to fall for Harry’s trap, but when Harry slinks his way across the room, hips swaying as he approaches, Louis can’t tear his eyes away. And when Harry finally straddles him, any and all rational thought leaves Louis’ brain.

He whimpers pathetically as Harry ducks his head and kisses Louis’ neck, biting softly in that way he knows Louis likes. Louis’ hands come up to rest on his waist, but Harry forces them off. Gripping his wrists, Harry holds Louis’ arms above his head, who moans into his mouth, but doesn’t struggle.

“Did you miss me that much while I was at the shop?” Louis tries to sound bored, but it comes out breathy enough that he suspects Harry is aware of just exactly how much this is affecting him.

Harry glides his lips up Louis’ jaw, and catches his mouth in a kiss before nipping at his bottom lip, earning a gasp from Louis. At this point, Harry would slip him the tongue, deepening the kiss and making his intentions known. Clearly expecting this, Louis lifts his hips off the couch—obviously not remembering the other boys are home—just as Harry releases his wrists and climbs off his lap.

Eyes still closed, Louis chases Harry’s mouth with his own, but Harry’s already too far away. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

Louis nods eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation.

“First,” Harry says, “I’m going to do this.” He ducks his head and kisses Louis softly, barely a peck. A tease. “And this.” He kisses Louis harder, with more intent. He pulls away and brings his lips up to Louis’ ear. “Would you like to hear what comes next?”

“Ye—yeah.” 

Harry smirks, and if Louis wasn’t so far gone, he surely would have caught on by now. “And then…” Harry slides his hand down enough that his fingertips brush the elastic on Louis’ pants.

“And then?”

His fingers creep under the band, and then are gone in an instant. 

“And then you’re going back to Tesco.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://velvetnoodle.tumblr.com/post/169192221227/the-tesco-fic)


End file.
